Communication headsets are used in a wide variety of communications equipment such as telephones, two-way radios, cellular telephones, personal audio systems, etc. In the past, the design of the headset has typically been dictated by its intended operating environment. For example, in high noise environments, such as construction applications, factories, and auto racing, it is typically desirable to isolate against ambient noise. For this reason, headsets for high noise environments traditionally consist of heavy frames that support ear cups. The ear cups surround the exterior of the user's ear and contain individual speaker elements for each ear and noise attenuation material to insulate against external noise. Noise attenuation is dependent on the headset applying pressure on the user's head to seal the ear cups tightly around the user's ears. However, various forms of headgear and eyeglass worn by the user can prevent proper sealing of the ear cups, thereby eliminating the noise isolation capabilities of the headset. In addition, these headsets are bulky and uncomfortable to wear. This is particularly true in hot and humid environments because the ear cups tend to trap and retain heat and moisture. In addition, such headsets generally cannot be converted for use in lower noise environments, where it may be desirable for the user to be able to hear ambient sounds while wearing the headset.
A variety of lightweight headset designs are also known which are specifically designed for use in low noise environments, such as offices and homes. However, many lightweight headsets only provide audio for only one ear, without the option of having audio delivered to both ears. Such designs are not suitable for high-noise environments because they do not isolate the user's ears against ambient noise. In addition, many lightweight headsets are physically supported only by the user's ear. Besides being uncomfortable, such designs are easily dislodged from the user during use, particularly when the user wears glasses. Some lighter weight headsets do deliver sound to both ears. However, known designs utilize separate speakers for each ear, which increases the weight of the headset, thereby making the headset less comfortable to wear.